


Quiet Christmas

by Zephyrfox



Series: Real Legend [17]
Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephyrfox/pseuds/Zephyrfox
Summary: A quiet evening after Christmas day





	Quiet Christmas

Alec lay on the on the couch cuddling Q, with James was sitting on the floor, leaning back against them. Spending time relaxing with them was one of his favorite ways to end the day. Tonight, the living room lights were off, allowing the lights of the Christmas tree to shine brightly in the darkness, and Aiden had just gone to bed. He smiled to himself. “It’s been a good day.”

James hummed in agreement. “That it has.”

“It’s been an unusual Christmas for us,” Q mused sleepily. “After the last few years, I can’t believe that nothing has —”

“Don’t say it!” He and James exclaimed simultaneously, interrupting Q. 

“Oh, come on. You’ve been thinking it too.” 

“Thinking, Q. Not saying out loud. Wouldn’t want to tempt fate,” James said, twisting to face them with laughter in his voice.

Q scoffed. “As if you two would let anything happen to me. You’ve both been watching over me and Aiden like mother hens.”

“Our first Christmas together, I had an episode. I could have killed either of you when I didn’t know who I was. Our second? James was rescued by someone we still haven’t identified. Do you blame us for worrying about you this year?”

He felt Q’s sigh. “Of course not. But we can’t expect disaster based on the time of year. And that’s saying something coming from me. My family’s Christmases when I was a kid…”

He stroked Q’s side. “Did you want to talk about that?” From what Q and Merlin didn’t say, their childhood Christmases were fraught with family drama.

“Not a chance, Alec.” Q sat up, facing him on the couch. “If you want to talk about something, you could tell us about your plans for New Year’s.”

He held back a smirk. They were going to _ love  _ his fireworks show. “You’ll find out on the night.”

“Will we, now?” James asked, a soft smile curving his lips.

Alec shook his head, his smirk breaking free.

Q slanted a glance at James. “Maybe we can  _ encourage _ him to talk.”

“My dear Quartermaster,” James purred, “you do have excellent ideas.”

With no more warning than that, they both pounced on him, sending the couch toppling to the floor onto its back with a resounding _ boom.  _ All three were stunned silent for a moment.

“Dad? Pop? Is everything all right?” Aiden called from the hallway.

“We’re fine, son. Go back to bed,” Alec called back as James and Q dissolved into laughter.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love reviews, comments, and any other sort of communication. Feel free to stop in to say hi - you can find me on Tumblr at leavesdancing.tumblr.com


End file.
